Princess and the Soldier
by Dark Phoenix Goddess
Summary: AU: It sounded like a fairy tale, but it was a story of survival. After seeing her kingdom fall and her parents slaughtered, Relena Peacecraft must found her way to survive. Even if it means to trust a Gundam pilot who threatened to kill her. Together, they would end the war and bring peace to humanity.
1. Chapter 1

_**After Colony 200**_

A limousine pulled up before a large mansion. An elderly man opened the car door, and a little boy about five years of age hopped out. He bolted towards the mansion.

"Milliardo!" His mother called after him.

The little boy, Milliardo, ignored his mother. To his disappointment, the mansion door was locked. He tried unlock it himself, but no avail. He gave up on the door and turned his attention towards the window. His mother wanted to stop him before he could hurt himself.

"Let him be," a young man said, stepping out of the car.

Milliardo found the windows sealed too. Fearlessly, he climbed up the wall to the second floor balcony like a pro. It was not surprising at all, for his father and maternal uncle were soldiers and pilots. Watching her son at a place where she called home, the young woman had mixed emotions.

"Ms Relena," the elderly man, Pagan, spoke. "I think the young master need some help."

Indeed, Milliardo found himself stuck on the balcony. He looked down and realized that getting down is much harder than climbing up.

His father walked up to him.

"Heero," Relena muttered her husband's name. It wasn't his real name, but it was the name he goes by.

Heero opened his arms and little Milliardo, after a hesitation, jumped into his father's arms from the second floor balcony.

Watching her husband and son, Relena remembered that last time she was here, where she was home.

* * *

_**After Colony 195 (Five Years Earlier)**_

It was her sixteenth birthday.

For girls who are born and raised in normal families, sixteenth birthday is celebrated with cakes and birthday candles. Some are even introduced to boys of their age.

But not Relena Peacecraft.

At the breakfast table, her mother, Queen Katrina, presented her a small cake. Her father, King Marticus, presented her a book.

"Letters of Leo Tolstoy?" Relena ran her fingers over the book title.

"Read it, and you will understand why," King Marticus said to her. "You are to be Queen of Sanc Kingdom and must know your duty and what you represent. As Queen, you will be the mother figure to your people. You must guide them in the right path, Relena."

"I am to be queen?" Relena was surprised. "But father, what about Milliardo?"

"Relena," Queen Katrina interrupted. "You heard your father."

Relena spoke no more. She cared for her older brother Milliardo very much. She had not seen him since he left to attend military academy and was lost contact ever since. Her parents had been furious with his choice. From their prespective, a prince of Sanc Kingdom - a country that believed in pacifism - should not under any circumstance become a military officer. Relena wasn't too surprised with her brother's choice since Milliardo had argued against the pacifism since his childhood.

"You will be queen, Relena," King Maticus said. "You will be a symbol of pacifism and peace."

Watching her daughter from side angle, Queen Katrina realized how much her daughter resembled her. At sixteen, Relena was beautiful. It wouldn't be long before she'd need to find a suitor. Whoever it'd be, he would be King of Sanc Kingdom. She then looked at her husband. Although he held the title of King, Katrina herself was the actual Queen Regnant. Before their marriage, King Marticus was a soldier at rank of a captain. He had gave up his past and ruled Sanc Kingdom with her, promoting peace and pacifism. Their son, Milliardo, apparently inherited the war genes from his father's side.

_When time comes for Relena to wed_, Queen Katrina quietly promised to herself. _She will not marry a soldier._

* * *

After nightfall, Relena was in her room, reading the book her father had given her.

In the other wing of the palace, Queen Katrina was ready for bed.

"What is on your mind?" King Marticus asked.

"I remembered at a conference years ago, where I met Mr. Zayeed Winner," Queen Katrina replied.

"The head of Winner Corporation?" King Marticus immediately knew what Queen Katrina is thinking.

"Mr. Winner has a son about Relena's age," Queen Katrina continued. "And he believes in absolute pacifism."

"But he lives in the Space Colony."

"His son can divide his time between here and the colony. In addition, it can symbolize peace and alliance between Earth and Space Colony."

* * *

_Under the sunny sky, Relena ran into the garden. It was a secret garden of her mother's, but Relena knew where to find the key. She opened the garden door, and admired the beautiful white roses. Her mother loved roses. _

_She sensed she isn't alone._

_Within seconds, a boy about her age emerged. He seemed to be strong, though he wasn't too muscular. He had brown hair and icy Prussian blue eyes._

_"What did you see?" He asked her. _

_"See what?" Relena was confused, though she is attracted to him._

_Then they heard sound of siren._

_"They are coming," he said under his breath. He hopped over the garden wall and disappeared in the air._

_His presence had an impact on Relena._

_"My name is Relena Peacecraft," she said slowly, as if the boy were still before her. "What is yours?"_

She was still mumbling those words when her mother stormed into her bedroom.

"Relena! Wake up!" She literally dragged Relena out of the bed. "We are under invasion!" A woman of strength, mentally and physically, Queen Katrina protectively took Relena to the palace's secret route. "Stay with Pagan!"

* * *

The palace was surrounded by armies. It was Earth Sphere Alliance.

"I knew this day will come," King Marticus said. "These fools...they will never understand pacifism and humanity. They will pay for their foolishness." He then turned to Queen Katrina. "Why are you still here? Go with Relena."

"No, I stay here," Queen Katrina insisted. "I am the Queen of Sanc Kingdom. I am not going anywhere else."

After a long hesitation, the King said almost painfully, "We must fight."

"We can't," Queen Katrina said. "We are Peacecrafts, and our hands cannot be stained with anyone's blood, not even an enemy's."

"Not even under this circumstance? What about the life of our daughter?" King Marticus was stunned by his wife's extreme in her belief.

"We don't have any army," Queen Katrina said. "How are we going to fight?"

"We do have-"

"I disbanded them," Queen Katrina said. "No military under reign of Peacecraft. We must negotiate."

"Katrina! These fools will not negotiate! The only way they negotiate is through bloodshed!"

With no other choice, King Marticus went to grab the only weapon available to him - the old sword hanging on the wall. They stood side by side, listening to the damage Earth Sphere Alliance doing to their land.

Soon, they could hear their enemy entering the palace. Gun shots were everywhere. Screams where everywhere.

With grace, a general appeared before them. He dressed well, like a nobleman. Yet, each step he made left a bloody foot print behind him.

"General Septum," King Marticus recognized him.

"Marticus," General Septum greeted coldly. "It has been a long time." Eyeing the sword in Marticus' hand, he mocked, "Once a soldier, always a soldier."

"What do you want?" Queen Katrina asked, holding her pride.

"We meant you no harm," General Septum said. "We only want to save the earth."

"I don't believe you," Queen Katrina said. "How can you save anyone with bloodshed?"

"You think we are fools," General Septum said. "But we are realists. It is you who are the fools, fantasizing in your dreams with world peace." He looked at the couple and asked, "Where are your children?"

Harsh light flashed in King Marticus' eyes. "You will not harm them."

"I heard Prince Milliardo had joined the military," General Septum said. "He is your son, Marticus. He has a stronger sense of reality. You are never a Peacecraft. Come to our side, and join your son."

"No!" Queen Katrina yelled. "Marticus, you are a Peacecraft! You are the King of this kingdom! You-"

She was still speaking with General Septum shot her in the heart.

"Katrina!" King Marticus screamed. He watched as his wife sank on the floor in pool of blood. "Why you-" He was to attack General Septum with his sword, only to be shot in the stomach.

"Sword is no match to bullets," General Septum said slowly. "I thought you'd knew that."

* * *

With Pegan, Relena was in hiding.

"What's happening Pagan? Is there a war?"

"I don't know, your highness."

"You don't have to address me as thus, anymore, Pegan," Relena said.

A loud explosion broke down the walls. Showing no fear, Relena faced the intruder. Surprisingly, the intruder was rather friendly. He was tall, with short brown hair. He lent out his hand.

"It is alright, Princess Relena," he said gently. "I am a friend."

"Who are you?" Relena questioned. "I will not go with you, unless I know who you are."

"You can call me Treize Krushrenada," he answered. "You must come with me, if you want to live."

"I'll come with you," Relena said. "But under the agreement you will not harm anyone in Sanc Kingdom."

"Your words came to late, Princess," Treize said with regret. "I will do what I can, however."

Relena was not moving.

"You can have my words," Treize added, and handed her a pistol. "Take this, I trust that you will use it to protect yourself but not shooting me even though you can. Will you trust me as well?"

Relena did not take the pistol.

Quietly, she stepped forward and nodded at Treize.

Like a knight of chivalry, Treize removed his cloak and placed it on Relena's shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

In the hands of Earth Sphere Alliance, Relena was not badly treated. Earth Sphere Alliance would not have any intention to harm a sixteen year-old teenager; but as clever as they are, they wouldn't just release her. She was, after all, a daughter of a royal couple well-known for their preaching of pacifism.

And she was a sister to a lost prince.

It was known that Prince Milliardo had a rift from his parents and that he did not agree to their belief in pacifism. It was heard that he had left Sanc Kingdom and enrolled a military school under a fake name. However, which military school was it and what name he used, and more importantly, where is he current location, were all unknown.

General Septum's worst fear was that this Prince Milliardo would emerge from somewhere and launch his vengeance. His hands were stained with blood of Prince Milliardo's parents.

He had seen Relena. The girl was in poor shape. Although no harm was done to her, she had seen her parents' dead bodies. Had Treize not held on to her, she would've collapsed right then and there. When she walked out of the palace, her face became very pale and she vomited. As usual, Treize maintained his patience and calm. He waited until she could pulled herself together and even offered his handkerchief. Under his escort, Relena was taken to a fancy, but heavily guarded suite.

She refused to speak to anyone.

"Princess Relena," General Septum began, using her former title. "We know you have a brother, Prince Milliardo. Do you know where he is?"

Lying in bed, she did not face him. Her eyes were still. In her mind, the image of her parent's dead bodies and bloodshed of Sanc Kingdom flashed in her mind over and over again.

"You can help us," General Septum continued. "From what we heard, Prince Milliardo is very smart and talented. We are happy to offer him a post, if we only know where he is."

Relena only gave him silence.

Unlike Treize, General Septum did not have much patience, if at all; nor did he cared for his image. He glanced around and found her meals remained on the table, untouched.

"When is the last time you've eaten?" He asked.

Seeing that Relena not responding, he turned and said, "Looks like you are ill, Princess Relena. You are unable to eat or speak. I will fetch the physician to help you."

He walked out of the door.

Within minutes, a group of soldiers burst into Relena's room. They pulled away her cover and held down her arms and legs. A physician entered with a bowl of oatmeal. A soldier forced her mouth open and the physician poured the oatmeal down into her throat.

Outside of her room, General Septum listened to the sounds of Relena's struggle and smiled.

He would keep her alive.

* * *

And days went on like thus. Under General Septum's orders, his appointed physicians and guards made sure Relena _eats_ everyday. They could've cared less of her comfort.

"How dare you treat Princess Relena like this?"

The physician and guards looked up and found Treize Khrushrenada standing by the doorway.

"Colonel, we-"

"Get out, now!" Treize showed his anger, which was very rare.

When the physician and guards did not move, he pulled out his pistol.

Immediately, they ran out in fear for their lives.

"Forgive me, Princess Relena, I should've came sooner," Treize said. He sat on her bed, seeing her turning away from him. "You have to take good care of yourself." He paused and added, "You don't like the food here?"

He got up and cut a piece of lemon cake.

"My friend Zechs Marquise loves the lemon cake," he continued as brought a morceau of cake to her lips. "He says that his sister loves it too."

Hearing that, finally, Relena burst into tears. She cried against the pillow, and after a long while, she calmed down. She sat up and wiped away her tears. She found Treize still sat on her bed, with the lemon cake.

She took the cake from him and ate.

"You shouldn't harm yourself, Princess Relena," Treize went on with a lowered voice. "General Septum meant well, though I don't agree with his ways. Be content that you are alive. Eat - three meals a day, no matter how rough the food is."

Then secretly, from under his cloak, he took out a book.

"You need something to read," he said. "My present to you."

He got up and looked back at her. "Remember, Princess Relena, three meals a day."

Relena looked at the book. It was titled "The Prince."

"When are you coming back?" She asked.

* * *

Under the bright sun and in midst of breeze, Relena rode a white horse. It was the first time she was outdoors since her days in captivity. She had been inside so long that the sunlight is blinding her eyes. She had take horse riding class before. However, she felt uneasy like a beginner. Luckily for her, Treize was by her side, holding the rein.

"You're scared?" He asked, almost teasingly.

"No," Relena lied.

"Horses always know," Treize said. "If you are scared, that is. You shouldn't be. You are the master."

He assisted her dismounting and walked her to a picnic table.

Tea and lemon cake were prepared.

"Have you start reading yet?" He asked.

"'The Prince'?" Relena asked, nodding.

"You'd find it useful."

"To be feared?"

Treize laughed. "You think that's what it teaches you?"

Relena opened the book and read out loud, "_And here comes in the question whether it is better to be loved rather than feared, or feared rather than loved. It might perhaps be answered that we should wish to be both; but since love and fear can hardly exist together, it is far safer to be feared than loved_."

"And what does it say after that?"

"_Nevertheless a prince ought to inspire fear in such a way that, if he does not win love, he avoids hatred; because he can endure very well being feared whilst he is not hated._"

"To be loved and feared are two sides of a coin," Treize pointed. "Just like war and peace. You cannot have one without the other."

"But can't you just be loved without being feared?" Relena questioned. "We can live in peace, if we choose to."

"That is idealism," Treize remarked. "Humans are competitive animals. Wars are inevitable. Fear and love are parts of human nature." He then looked at her and asked, "Do you fear me, Princess Relena?"

"No," Relena replied honestly. "You have showed me nothing but kindness. Tell me about your friend, Zechs Marquis."

She had a strong feeling this Zechs Marquis is her brother Milliardo.

"He's MIA."

"What?" Relena did not understand what it stands for.

"I don't know where he is," Treize replied. "But I am very sure that he is alive somewhere. Wherever he is, remember, I am your friend."

"Colonel Treize Khushrenada!"

General Septum stood not far from them. He barked so loud that Relena nearly spilled her tea.

"How dare you-"

"Princess Relena needs some fresh air," Treize replied evenly. "Her health is delicate." He then smiled at Relena. "Come Princess, let's get you inside. A storm is coming."

* * *

"How did you get in here?" General Septum demanded. He had ordered no one to communicate with Relena without his permission.

"What is your plan with her?" Treize questioned. "She is not a soldier. She is far from being a politician. The massacre of Sanc Kingdom is not well received, General. Your physician has given me very precise details on how you treated her. I wonder how will it make you look before the assembly of Alliance-"

"Enough!"

"She doesn't know where her brother is," Treize continued. "If you were to keep her here, it will make you look like a tyrannical jailer. What if Prince Milliardo use this incident to taint your image and rally an army against you?"

"You know where Prince Milliardo is?"

"If I knew, I'd found him already," Treize responded. "But everyone knows that Princess Relena is in your hand and you have not been kind to her."

"What are you saying? That I should release her?" General Septum was offended by Treize's words and gesture.

"What can you use her for? Sanc Kingdom is no more. As for Prince Milliardo, I assume if he is still alive, he'd be planning to rescue his sister already. Keeping her here can only bring you trouble."

After a long thought, General Septum nodded. "Fine. I will release her."

"Release her to where?" Treize asked. "She is a former Princess of Sanc Kingdom. The Peacecrafts had been advocating pacifism for decades. I've also heard rumors that the Peacecrafts had planned a marital alliance with the Winners."

The Winners family was a powerful one in the Space Colony. Like the Peacecrafts, they too clamored for total pacifism.

"So what should I do with her?"

Chuckling, Treize replied, "Tell me, General. Do you believe in fairy tales?"


	3. Chapter 3

After Treize's visit, Relena became different.

Since the day she became a prisoner of Alliance, she barely ate and was not speaking at all. Quietly, she waited and longed for her death. Had General Septum not ordered physician and guards to feed her forcefully, she would've starved herself to death. Treize's presence was like a mojo; she was eating regularly and responded like a healthy, normal person when spoken to.

Lemon cake was served to her on daily basis. Relena loved lemon cake; as did her brother Milliardo. When Treize mentioned how his friend Zechs Marquise loved lemon cake, she instantly guessed that this Zechs Marquise must be Milliardo. To her disappointment, Treize also said that he is missing.

At least he is not dead, Relena assured herself.

She still had family.

She had finished reading "The Prince". She did not enjoy it, and found it difficult to understand. The words and phrases contradict each other, like ying and yang. While it was good to have something to read, she wondered why did Treize give her this book to begin with.

Obviously, he had read it and agreed to it.

Maybe...he wanted her to know and understand him?

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. As expected, it was Treize.

He brought a small, fancy box. With a smile, he opened it. Inside, it was a bracelet made of pearls, diamonds, and sapphire; beautifully designed with elegance and taste.

"For you," he said. "Happy birthday."

"Oh it was...weeks ago," Relena replied, blushing and then recalled what happened after her sixteenth birthday.

"No," Treize said. "It is today."

"But today is..."

"First day of your new life," he said. "General Septum has agreed to release you."

Her eyes brightened. "He did?"

Treize nodded. He took out a document and placed it before her. "Under the condition that you accept a new identity and live as an ordinary citizen."

Relena looked over the document. It stated her name as _Relena Darlian_ with a different date of birth.

"As I've said, happy birthday," Treize chuckled, referring to the current day used as her new birthday. "A new day and a new life." He studied her face and noticed that she looked troubled. "What is on your mind?"

"Where can I go?" Relena asked.

Indeed, she never had lived anywhere other than her palace in Sanc Kingdom. A life on her own in a world she doesn't know - it frightened her.

"You have somewhere to go," Treize assured her. "Tell me, Miss Darlian, you are sixteen now, aren't you?"

"I am." Even with this new date of birth.

"Under the law, you can marry."

"I am to marry?" Relena was surprised. "To whom?"

"I cannot say at this moment."

She rose and went to the window. Looking outside, she was looking forward to leave this prison of hers. But then, would she enter another one?

"I am to wed a man I don't know," she said slowly.

"Why does that bother you?" Treize questioned. "When you first met me, how well did you know me? We got to know each other and it only has been several days. I know that you are beautiful, intelligent, and strong. I'm not going to ask what you think of me, but whoever this man is, I have faith that you will get along just fine."

"I will never marry anyone whose hands stained with blood of my family and my people," she said, not forgetting that Treize is part of Alliance.

"You think I will allow that to happen?" Treize said as he removed his white gloves.

Relena noticed that he does not wear any ring.

"Can you give me three days?"

* * *

Alone, Relena leaned against the wall.

The lemon cake on the table, the book, the bracelet - all were gifts from Treize. She did appreciate his company. He had been a friend to her, though she couldn't think, or rather did not want to think, of his role in massacre of Sanc Kingdom. If she were to marry him, at least she could find protection and safety. Even better, she could find her brother Milliardo; or maybe find a way to avenge her family and her kingdom.

Quickly, she threw the last thought out of her mind.

Avenge her family, how? What can she do? She was powerless.

As princess of Sanc Kingdom, she had attended weddings.

What would her wedding be like?

Would she wear a white dress and a long veil?

She would wear the bracelet, as a gesture of gratitude and acceptance.

Marriage, as she remembered what her mother had once said, has nothing to do with love. It is all about duty and protection.

With that thought, she placed the bracelet on her wrist.

It was a perfect fit.

She went to bed that night and had a decent sleep.

Her very first one since the fall of Sanc Kingdom.

* * *

Three days later, two guards came to her room. Relena allowed them to escort her to General Septum.

Along the way, Treize came to her. He dismissed the guards and walked with her. He was pleased seeing her wearing that bracelet he gave her.

"Miss Relena Darlian," he muttered her new name. "Darlian...do you know origin of this name?"

She shook her head.

"Vice Foreign Minister Darlian," Treize told her. "He was an honorable man. He wanted peace between earth and the space colonies. And yet, he was assassinated by the colonists. "

"Why?"

"Pacifism is not what everyone wants, Relena," he said. "Wise and fools."

It was the first time he addressed her by her first name.

"You can hate the Alliance for the fall of Sanc Kingdom, but there is an even more dangerous threat out there. Space colonies are attacking Earth with acts of terrorism. My duty and dedication is to protect Earth because I truly love it."

"Does General Septum agree?" Relena asked.

"What?" Treize raised an eyebrow.

"It seems like General Septum is more interested in taking tyrannical control over the Alliance than the threat from Space Colonies."

Treize let out a loud laugh.

"Do I need a dress?" She asked, changing the subject.

"There's no need," he said.

* * *

Following Treize, Relena found herself in office of General Septum. She tried not to look at him.

"Miss Relena Darlian," General Septum said, chewing on each word. "I congratulate you on your release. Colonel Treize Khrushrenada had expressed his concern. You have nowhere to go, and no family to take you in. Well, that will not be a problem anymore."

"Why so solemn, General?" Treize questioned. "After all, it is a happy occasion."

General Septum glared at him.

"Something is missing," Treize continued. "I shall fill the void."

He pulled out his pistol and shot General Septum right in between his eyes.

It happened so fast that Relena didn't even realize what had happened until she saw General Septum fell over his desk.

Her face paled.

Treize, on the other hand, was calm. He brushed a strand of her hair.

_The man who slaughtered your family is now dead - by my hand._

He did not use a silencer. The gunshot was loud.

She heard footsteps. Loud footsteps. Men - soldiers and guards - entered. Soon, they had the entire room surrounded; all pulled out their guns, pointing at Treize and Relena.

"General Septum is a traitor," Treize declared. "He had collaborated with Space Colonies and had Vice Foreign Minister Darlian murdered! This is a new beginning. I shall take over the Alliance and defend Earth from the Space Colonies. When it ends, there will be peace. If you desire to avenge your General, you may."

He took his pistol apart and let it drop on the floor.

The room was full of silence and intensity.

Then, one soldier lowered his gun.

And another followed.

And another.

And another.

Their gestures were clear: they decided to follow Treize. Within minutes, all of soldiers lowered their guns, except for one.

Treize walked up to him. He studied his face and smiled.

This soldier looked rather young. His eyes were determined and cold.

Easily with sway, he took away his pistol. "You are very brave," he praised the boy, taking the gun apart. "You discharged and released from your duty." He then turned to Relena. "He could use some company, don't you agree, Miss Darlian?"

The young soldier looked at Relena.

"Heero Yuy, it's a pleasure."

"Wishing you lifetime of love and happiness," Treize said.


	4. Chapter 4

The soldiers retreated, except for the one who introduced himself as Heero Yuy.

The doors were closed; and the dead body of General Septum was quietly taken away.

His desk was still stained with his blood.

Calmly, Treize took a seat in General Septum's desk - the exact spot where he was killed - and removed his white gloves. He wiped the very pistol he used to shoot General Septum in the head. He looked at Relena, who was shocked.

"Have I frightened you?" He asked her, smiling, as if he were a show runner who pulled an unexpected stunt.

"You killed him," Relena said slowly, as if she was losing her voice.

"I am _Colonel_ Treize Khrushrenada," he explained nonchalantly. "You think I can move up to this rank without any blood on my hand? My hands were stained with blood, but only blood of those enemies and men without honor. You know something? In the military, the size of your weapon change as you move up the rank. The higher you go, the smaller your gun is. The reason is that at higher rank, you can execute anyone on the spot as you see as fit. General Septum, I saw this as his fitting ending since the day I saw how he treated you."

Relena looked away from him and found herself looking at Heero.

Unlike Treize, who was tall and charming in his blue uniform, Heero was rather short and not making eye contact. He was about her height with olive skin and dark hair, which made him even less attractive in his dark uniform. When he finally looked at her, it made her uneasy.

"Colonel," Relena began. "I believe that it'd be better if-"

Treize did not let her continue.

"I have avenged your father," he said. "You should trust the fact that I want the best for you." Chuckling, he added, "There is no need to fear him, Relena. He is not going to hurt you because you are too beautiful."

"I don't think he agrees to this," Relena said, trying to suppress her nervousness and hide her fear as if Heero were a beast.

"I consent," Heero spoke. "To this marriage."

Treize smiled.

"It will be a new beginning for both of you," he said. "Heero Yuy and Relena Darlian."

* * *

They were given a small house and a good sum of money.

Technically, Relena was married, though there wasn't even a wedding; nor even a ring exchange. After they were settled in their new house, Relena had her own room and Heero had his. She hardly ever saw him. On their first night, she slept in her own bed, drowning herself in thoughts.

What would her future be?

She thought about Milliardo and wondering if she can find him somehow.

She thought about Treize. She couldn't decipher the reason behind his decision to marry her to Heero. True, she did tell him that she had nowhere to go. However, he could've settled her here on her own.

Wherever she belongs, it certainly wasn't here.

She closed her eyes and one thing came to her mind: she needs find her lost brother. Soldier or pacifist, he was still her family. She may be "Relena Darlian", but in her heart, she will always be Relena Peacecraft.

* * *

As usual, Heero was not home. Relena peeked into his room.

Milliardo was a soldier; Treize was one; and so was Heero. Maybe Treize married her to Heero so she can find her brother through him.

Bed wasn't made and his desk was a mess. His computer was still on. Relena moved the mouse and the screen turned on.

It asked for password.

Of course, she wouldn't know the password.

She looked around and found nothing else. She opened the closet door and didn't find much clothing in there either.

Then she spotted something - a piece of cloth at the corner of the closet. She picked it up and found stain on it.

Blood stain.

Why, was he hurt?

The blood stain looked heavy, indicating that if he had a serious injury. Is he in a hospital right now? Staring at the blood stain, Relena found herself back in her palace in Sanc Kingdom. Dead bodies were everywhere. Marble floor was covered by blood. She was looking at the dead bodies of her parents. Her father was shot in the stomach. Her mother was shot in the chest.

And then General Septum appeared, shot in the head.

_No, no, no..._

Relena closed her eyes. Breathing deep, she remained at her spot until she found herself back to where she is. Quickly, she threw that blood-stained cloth aside. She turned to leave the room but found herself facing Heero, whose cold eyes were like bullets.

"Heero," Relena muttered.

He looked at her up and down and noticed the bracelet she wore on her wrist.

It was the one Treize given her.

Without a warning, he grabbed her arm. He was very strong, and she had no chance to struggle free. Roughly, he ripped the bracelet off her wrist. Stunned, Relena watched as he destroyed it with his bare hands.

"But why..." She murmured, tears fell from her eyes.

"Come into this room again," he warned. "I'll kill you."

He walked out, leaving Relena alone with the bracelet on the floor, broken into pieces.


	5. Chapter 5

She got up in the morning and found herself alone in the house.

Good, she thought.

She got dressed and left the house. She looked around and saw vehicles going back and forth. Some were small and some were large. In the past, she used to ride in limousine. If she needed to go anywhere, rides were provided for her. Now, things were different. She knew where she wants to go; the only question is how.

Without a car or direction, she was at a lost until a taxi stopped before her.

"Are you okay?" The taxi driver asked her.

"I...I need to go to a hospital," Relena replied, found the driver's smile welcoming and comforting.

"Hop in," he said.

Relena got into the car.

"Which hospital?" The driver asked.

"The military one."

_Hospital must have records on my brother_, Relena quietly thought to herself. _Even if they can't locate him, at least I can learn more about him._

Taxi stopped before a large building. She saw men in uniform walked in and out. The sight of dark military uniform reminded her of Heero. She sat there, not moving, until the driver reminded her that she's there.

She gave him a small smile and got out of the car, completely ignoring the driver who reminded her to pay her taxi fare. Trying to keep herself as calm as possible, she went into the military hospital, taking one step at a time. Taking a deep breath, she headed towards the receptionist at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked in monotone.

"I'm here to request for medical records," Relena said.

"On who?"

"Zechs Marquise," Relena said. "I'm a family member."

"Do you have any evidence?"

"No." Her only identification on hand had her name as "Relena Darlian".

"Then I'm sorry I can't help you."

"Colonel Treize-" She was about to say more until she saw a familiar figure not far away from her. Immediately, she stopped speaking and turned away. Unfortunately, he standing at the main entrance. Just to get away from him, Relena ran down the hallway to the left, hoping there is a side entrance.

But no luck.

A hand was placed on her shoulder, which startled her.

"Miss Relena." It was the man she tried to stay away from - the physician who worked under General Septum - the one who forced food down her throat. "It's good to see you again. Would you like some tea?"

* * *

He invited Relena into his office. True to his words, he served her tea.

"How's your eating?" He asked.

"Fine."

"Three meals a day?"

"Why do you care?" Relena retorted, angry that he showed no remorse on what he had done to her.

"Food keeps your alive and your sanity," he responded. "Do you know what happens to you if you stop eating? It is not a pleasant way to die. The first sense you lose is your sanity. When you become delusional, you'd eat anything even if it kills you."

"Is that why you did what you did?"

"It kept you alive," he said. "In hospital, we'd insert a catheter through your nose. That'd be even worse."

"You know that General Septum is dead," Relena told him.

"Yes, I know," he said. "I'm only a doctor, not a politician nor a soldier. But I can tell you this: when I was a resident, we tried two different types of pills on patients to see if it can control their blood pressure. The first pill was real medication but it tasted bitter. The second pill was actually dummy pills laced with sugar. Patients refused to take the real medication and preferred the dummy pills. Though taste good, it does nothing to help their blood pressure."

"What is the meaning of this?"

"You should be more concerned about your current circumstance."

His words had an impact on Relena. Her last encounter with Heero came to her mind.

How he harshly grabbed her wrist and destroyed her bracelet with his bare hand.

_I'll kill you._

He had said those words literally.

Heero's cold eyes and Treize's charming smile flashed in her mind.

It made her shiver.

"I'm no longer princess of Sanc Kingdom," Relena said, hiding her anxiousness. "Just a girl living in a small house. Like you, I'm not a soldier nor a politician either."

* * *

The conversation with that physician did not end on a bad note. Relena did not learn his name nor cared to know. Her only regret was that she didn't ask him if he knew Zechs Marquise. Then again, he probably would've said that he can't tell her anything unless she proves that she's Zechs' family member.

"You look troubled."

Relena found a tall, blonde woman joined her in the elevator.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" The woman asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," the woman said. She took out a tissue and handed to Relena. Only then Relena realized that she had been crying. "Come, let's go for a walk."

She followed the woman to outside.

"My name is Major Sally Po," the woman introduced herself. "I work in the hospital."

"My name is Relena Darlian," Relena replied.

"Darlian?" Sally raised an eyebrow. "Are you related to late Vice Foreign Minister Darlian?"

"No," Relena shook her head. "Just a coincidence we share the same surname. I've heard he's killed."

"It was gruesome," Sally nodded. "A bomb was thrown at him and he was blown into pieces. His wife passed away soon after. No family member came to their funeral."

"That's sad," Relena said. "Was he killed by the colonist?"

Sally did not answer her question. "His body was cremated," she went on, almost as if she were talking to herself. She then looked at Relena and asked, "Why did you come the hospital?"

"I was looking for someone," Relena replied.

"Did you find him? Or her?"

"No," Relena shook her head.

"You know how to get home?"

"I do," Relena lied. "By the way, do you happen to know a man named Zechs Marquise?"

"I have heard of him," Sally said. "He is known as the Lightening Count for his capability."

Relena decided not to ask any further, assuming Sally wouldn't know where he is even if she asked.

* * *

The sun was setting as Relena walked around.

She had no intention going home, a place she found dreadful than ever.

Did Treize married her to Heero so that he can kill her?

But then, why?

Is the name Peacecraft that dangerous to the point that the Alliance wants to wipe out the entire family? Treize did tell her that Zechs has been missing. Could it be that Zechs is killed by the Alliance after they discovered that he is the heir to Sanc Kingdom? Vice Foreign Minister Darlian was killed by colonist and her parents were killed by Alliance. It seemed that pacifists are targeted in space and on earth.

Regardless, ff everyone in her family was dead by now, then what was the point of her living?

There is no one to trust, is there?

She didn't feel sorry for Mrs. Darlian, who died soon after her husband. Death was a blessing. No more sadness and no more pain.

If she were to die, however, she certainly didn't want to die in hands of Alliance.

Starvation wouldn't be a good method.

The port before her eyes gave her an idea. She had read the tale of Ophelia.

She died well, didn't she?

Slowly, she walked to the dock. The sun had set and it was dark. Nobody would know and nobody would stop her. Step by step, she was closer to the gate. It wasn't too high for her to climb over. The water - she didn't know how deep it is, but should be sufficient enough.

A gun click behind her interrupted her thought.

She instantly guessed who it is.

"Heero."

Yes, as she was staring at the water with her hands on the gate, Heero was standing behind her with his gun pointing at back of her head.

"Relena."

It was the first time he spoke her name.


	6. Chapter 6

Under the pale moonlight, Relena stood on the dock with her hands on the gate. Behind her stood Heero Yuy, who pointed a gun at her. She did not need to turn around to look at him, since she already knew what he is up to. Silently, she stared at her reflection in the water.

This man was supposed to be her husband.

And yet their marriage was an absolute sham. A cruel joke set up by Treize.

On the marriage certificate, her name and date of birth were totally fake. Was Heero Yuy his real name too? The name itself sounded familiar. She had probably heard it somewhere before. Yet, regardless of what his name is, he is here to kill her. Even if not now, then sooner or later.

This could their honeymoon.

She had wanted to die by her own hand, not wanting Earth Sphere Alliance to have the last laugh. However, apparently, to kill oneself is harder than she expected. Had it been easy, she would've done it already. Either way, to die is to die. As long as she isn't alive, she'd be content.

Thus, she slowly turned around to face him - her husband and her would-be killer.

In his green tank top and shorts, he looked taller. His arms were not very muscular, but no doubt, capable with strength. His eyes remained emotionless and cold. One wouldn't call him handsome, but he was far more enticing compared to when he was in the dark military uniform.

Wind blew by.

Relena shivered. She only wore a simple white dress, which made her skin pale. Her mother had once remarked that she is beautiful. But now, she looked more like the ghost of her former self. Her white dress would soon be stained by blood.

"Are you here to kill me?" She asked him out loud.

He didn't answer.

"I know your secret, Heero," she went on. "All of it. Who you are and why are you here. I've been to your room. I figured out the password to your computer."

She wanted him to pull the trigger. Some of what she said were nothing but lies and exaggeration.

To her surprise, Heero lowered his gun.

"Let's go home," he said.

_Home…_

Her real home was Sanc Kingdom.

Not that small house she lived with him.

Tears filled her eyes.

"It's getting late," he said. By his tone he was running out of patience. He reached out his hand. "Come."

Despite his words, Relena did not find him endearing.

"No, I will not go anywhere with you," she said. "If you want me to go with you, you must kill me first."

The two remained in their spots until a voice interrupted them.

"What is this?"

A man in dark clothing and a cap appeared behind Heero. He looked at Heero as if they were old friends. "Ah! I was wondering what's taking you so long. Are you on a date?" Then he looked at Relena. "Miss, I don't know why you are here, but you have to leave. Sooner the better."

He noticed the tears on her face.

"Are you all right?" He asked, showing sympathy. "Whatever it is making you unhappy, go home is the right thing to do. Remember, home is where the heart is."

As he spoke, Relena noticed the gun he carried in his pocket. It hid well under his black clothing. Still, she saw it. Without a warning, she acted. She took the gun from his pocket and pointed it at herself.

Closing her eyes, she pulled the trigger.

Or she tried.

Nothing.

Nothing happened.

Confused, she looked at the gun and the men in front of her.

"Miss, put the gun down," the stranger said. "It is not a thing to play with."

"You don't know how to use it," Heero said evenly with a mocking tone.

An alarm went off. The stranger checked his watch. "The show begins," he said. Relena heard a loud sound, coming from the sea. She could feel the dock shaking. A storm coming in? She turned to see what it is, but a blinding light made her look away.

"What is happening?" She asked.

Then she felt something on her chest. At first, it was itching. Was it an insect? Something bit her under her dress? It was not until she looked down did she see the red stain on her dress. She had been shot. Without a sound, she collapsed. Her blood began to soak up her dress and spread on the dock.

Is this death?

As she laid motionless on the dock, consciously, she could hear shots and attacks surrounding her.

_Has a war begun_?

Quietly, she waited for death to come to her as the pain began to consume her body.

"These idiots!" The stranger yelled and jumped into the water; Heero followed him.

Soon, two gigantic robot-like war machines rose from water; one light and one dark. The dark one went on to fight the enemies. The lighter one, however, hovered over her like a shield.

She heard a loud cry.

"GUNDAMS!"

_Gundam? What is that?_

Then she remembered what Treize had said to her.

_You can hate the Alliance for the fall of Sanc Kingdom, but there is an even more dangerous threat out there. Space colonies are attacking Earth with __**acts of terrorism**__. My duty and dedication is to protect Earth because I truly love it._

Now everything made sense to her.

Treize married her to Heero because Heero is one of the threats from colonies; him and this unknown stranger. He wanted to use her to track Heero down.

And Heero, does he know?

Her vision became blurry. She could see a figure coming towards her. He ripped a piece of clothing off her skirt and used it to apply pressure against her wound. Desperately, she grabbed his hands.

"No, let me die," she begged. "Please."

And within seconds, she lost consciousness completely. Heero checked her pulse. Though weak, she was not dead. He picked her up and carried her to his Gundam.


	7. Chapter 7

_In the warm sunlight, Relena was running barefoot. She saw a stream. Laughing, she splashed her feet in the water. _

"_Relena!"_

_She looked back. A man with long silver blond hair in a white suit stood before her. _

"_Milliardo?"_

_She found herself on a swing and Milliardo pushed her; just like when they were children. She swung up and down, higher and higher. Suddenly, another pair of hands pulled her back. Those hands were in white gloves. Behind her was no longer her brother, but Treize. His presence did not bring her comfort or security. Instead, it made her feel anxious with distrust. He gave her a smile and pushed the swing up high._

_So high that Relena found herself flying in the air until she landed on a sword, impaling her through the heart. _

_It's good, she thought, as she felt the coldness of the blade. I want this to happen. This is where I belong. I'm home._

* * *

"Yo, Heero, you are not serious, are you?"

"Hold her down."

"You are not a surgeon!"

Not arguing, Heero used his knife.

"Damn, I'm going to have nightmares over this."

* * *

When she opened her eyes, the first thing that greeted her was pain. As seconds went by, it got worse. She found herself in a hard bed; paralyzed in pain, she could barely move. Her blurry vision became clearer though. She could see a dark ceiling with a pipe above her.

Where am I? She asked herself.

She turned her gaze to the side. A man with brown hair was sitting not far from her.

Heero?

But his hair was too long. So long that it was in a braid down to his waist.

Seeing that she's awake, he got up and went out. "Hey Heero! Your girl is awake!"

_Heero...why did that name came to her? Who is he?_

_Oh yes, her husband. Husband in name only. _

_A soldier of Alliance or a threat from the colonies? _

_Why did Treize married me to him? So Heero can kill me? Or he wanted to use me to reveal Heero's true identity?_

She could feel her upper body wrapped in bandage, from her shoulder down to her stomach. Yes, she was shot. She had begged Heero to let her die. But he didn't.

Another word flashed in her mind: _Gundam_.

Heero must kept her alive for a reason. He and that guy with long braid - terrorists from the colonies - now had her in their hand. Whatever their reason was, she wanted to be no part of it. The night she was shot, she did went to the dock with the intention to drown herself. Yet, it didn't happen because Heero stopped her. She had tried to shoot herself too, but that gun didn't go off. Then she was shot. Still she didn't die - because of Heero.

_No, I should've died when Sanc Kingdom fell. They only let me live so they can use and abuse me_, Relena thought. _Treize and Heero. _

Gathering all her strength, she tried to get up; but the pain was too much. It hurt even when she breathed. She stared into the ceiling, and noted the pipe. An idea came to her. She looked around but didn't see any rope. Then she realized she could use her blanket, which was only a thin sheet. Ironically, no one had ever told her about hanging, either in a form of execution or suicide. It came to her so naturally that herself couldn't even explain.

The pipe was not that high beyond reach. After several attempts, somehow she threw the sheet over the pipe and tied up the ends, making a noose. She placed the noose under her neck and kicked her feet from the bed.

Light flashed before her eyes. Ringing sounds played in her ear like music.

She could feel her body shaking, until she fell heavily on the hard ground. Choking, she saw Heero stood before her eyes. Only now, Relena realized that she wore nothing but her panties, with her modesty protected by her long hair and the bandage that covered her upper body.

"Why?" She asked, finding her voice.

He knelt down and draped the sheet around her shoulders. She looked up and met with his cold Prussian blue eyes. Though he saved her from death - three times now - he showed no compassion. He took her hand and pressed a bullet into her palm. Without a doubt, it was the bullet that shot into her body.

Wait...in her dream, she did feel a cold blade.

It was a dream, or was it?

He lowered his lips to her ear and whispered, "When the time comes, you will die by my hand."

He said it like a promise before he left the room.

* * *

Alone, Relena sat in bed and played with the bullet. She was surprised how can something that small can take a life. She had seen Treize shot General Septum; he succeeded in killing him. So why didn't this bullet take her life?

The door opened.

An old man wearing a colorful shirt and a pair of sunglasses came in with food.

"You need to eat," he said. "You can call me Howard."

Relena ignored him, focusing on the bullet.

"It's a miracle that you are alive," he said. "You were in a coma for a month."

"A month?" Now he got Relena's attention.

"Heero nursed you back to health," Howard went on. "He treated your wound and stayed by your side."

"Heero?" Relena asked, finding it hard to believe. "Not the other guy?" Unlike Heero, the guy with the long braid showed more warmth.

"You mean Duo? No, it was Heero," Howard said. "I have no reason to lie to you."

"Bullets," Relena began. "What does it do to you?"

"It can kill you," Howard replied. "Depends on where you got hit. This one was only millimeters from your heart."

"What if you swallow it?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Howard said, laughing at her thoughts. He had never heard of anyone who tried to swallow a bullet. "I assume it won't kill you since bullet can't go off on its own. But it does have acid so your stomach won't react well. I'm not a doctor, but I can guarantee you sandwiches taste better-"

He noticed the mark on Relena's neck.

He stopped laughing.

* * *

"Duo!"

After seeing him and Heero returned from their mission, Howard ran to them and pulled Duo to the side. "Do you have any idea what trouble you brought here?"

Usually, Howard was laid back and cheerful. Rarely was he agitated.

"You brought Heero here, I'm fine with that," Howard said. "He's a Gundam pilot like you, which is why I don't mind. But who is _she?_"

"You have to ask Heero," Duo said, shrugging.

"Has she seen that awesome sport car of yours? And Heero's?"

Duo knew what Howard is referring to.

"That I don't know," Duo said. When he was with Heero and Relena at the dock, he tried to prevent her from seeing his Gundam and Heero's. After Relena was shot, he went on to fight the enemies. Whether Relena saw anything after that, he did not know.

What he did know - and Howard and Heero knew as well - is that if anyone who has seen a Gundam, that person must not live to tell the sighting of it. Hence, sooner or later, Heero had to have Relena "taken care of".

Unless Relena was one of _them _\- sent by the colonies as a part of "Operation Meteor". Based on her behavior, however, neither Duo or Howard was convinced of that.

"That girl is a total Ophelia," Howard went on.

"Her name is Ophelia?" Duo asked, not getting the point.

"No! I don't know what her name is," Howard said. "That mark on her neck says everything, and she was thinking of eating bullets."

Duo burst out laughing.

"Not funny Duo! I spent the whole day with her, afraid to leave her alone."

"And now?"

"She should be fine now," Howard said. "I coaxed her to take some sleep pills."

"Look, I don't know where this girl is from," Duo said. "But Heero knows what he's doing. Man, it still grosses me out thinking about it...how he just goes and took the bullet out of her."

* * *

In a fetal position, Relena was in bed, shivering. Howard had took her blanket away, fearing that she would use it to another suicide attempt. Under the effects of sleeping pills, she was unable to move though she was in and out of conscious.

She could feel someone entering the room and lying down next to her.

He took a strand of her silky hair and played with its sticky end.

_He is not going to hurt you because you are too beautiful._

Treize had said that, almost in a mocking tone.

When he saw Relena, it was as if he was struck by lightning. He couldn't explain it. He was supposed to be the perfect soldier - ruthless, cold, and stoic. Yet, one of his mentors, Odin Lowe, had taught him, "The only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions." His emotions told him to keep her alive. No, his emotions told him to keep her near him.

Carefully, he rolled her into his arms - just like he did when she was having a fever from her wound.

The bullet he had removed from her wound was beside her pillow.

* * *

The next morning, Duo went to check on his Gundam, the gigantic mobile suit launched from space colonies as a weapon of massacre. He found Heero sat on his, typing fast in his computer.

"You must really love her," Duo remarked. "If it were me, I'd just do her the favor."

Heero ignored him.

"Now, I don't know what you were doing in there with her, just to let you know, Howard doesn't know how to deliver babies."

"She is my mission," Heero spoke. "I must keep her alive."

"Mission?" Duo was puzzled. "Well, I'm glad that I wasn't given such a mission."

In his computer, stoically, Heero entered the words.

_Target safe. Relena Darlian._


	8. Chapter 8

Resting in bed, Relena found herself in boredom. She could get out of the bed now, but had nowhere to go and nothing to do. Wrapping herself in a sheet, she found herself without proper clothing or shoes. The factory's cold ground was hard and rough against her soft skin. Howard was kind to her; yet each time he saw her, he asked her to go back to her room. He and some men were working all the time; and she had no idea what they do.

Though Howard had worried that Relena would harm herself, it was now water under the bridge. After she took sleeping pills from Howard, she had a good sleep. A pair of arms was there providing her warmth and protection. Yet, when she woke up the next morning, she found herself alone. Staring at the pipe above her, she quietly thought about what's next for her. She had tried to kill herself, but failed at all attempts. She could try again, but had lost the motivation. Besides, why even bother? Didn't Heero promised her that he will kill her when the time is right? Between now and then, life is just life. Whatever is good, she would enjoy it. Whatever is bad, she wouldn't care about it. After all, would any of it matter when she dies?

Heero was not around most of the day. She didn't ask Howard where he went, or where Duo is. She guessed that they got _missions_, or acts of terrorism as Treize called it. She found it strange that Howard, such a nice person, would help Heero and Duo to fulfill their atrocious acts. But then again, it is a violent world.

If Heero, Duo, and Howard were threats from the colonies, then they are Treize's enemies.

But where does _she _fit in this equation?

It was crystal clear that Treize is using her. Did he implanted something in her to track Heero down? Or did he want to use her to expose Heero as a threat from the colonies, especially after she had seen his robotic weapon, or Gundam as they called it? Or, even worse, Treize could've anticipated that Heero would kill her and use it as a propaganda against the space colonies. Imagine Heero shot her in the head or heart. She was found dead. Dressed in black, Treize served as her chief mourner. A Gundam pilot had murdered Princess Relena of Sanc Kingdom. A perfect motivation for earth to declare war on the colonies.

And yet, while she knew that Treize is using her with complete disregard for her safety, Relena couldn't see him as a villain. Mentally, each time when she thought about what Treize put her through, she made excuses for him. Then, she hated herself for that.

* * *

A knock on the door and Duo appeared with a chocolate bar in his hand.

"Hey good lookin! How ya feeling?" He gave her a friendly big smile.

Relena accepted the chocolate bar but didn't know what to do with it. Duo had to show her how to peel it open. He found it strange but kept it to himself.

"What you do, is there a point to it?" Relena asked him, referring to his secret missions.

Duo fished out a deck of poker from his pocket. "Wanna play?"

Relena never played poker before so Duo had to teach her to rules. From his gestures, she saw him very different from Heero, almost as day and night. Unlike Heero, who barely spoke, Duo was outgoing and a talker.

And observant too.

"Still hurts?" He asked, noticing how Relena moved her hand.

"Yes," Relena replied. "Each time I move or breathe, it hurts."

"It's a very sensitive spot where you got hit," Duo explained. "Very close to the heart. Each nerve in your body is linked to the heart."

"Will it ever go away? This pain?"

"You'll get used to it," Duo said. "The less you think about it, the less it bothers you."

"Are you a priest?" Relena asked, noting his black outfit.

"No." Although he gave a simple reply, Relena guessed there's more to the story.

"If you are to choose between living in pain or death," Relena said. "Which one you'd pick?"

"I don't get to pick," Duo said without hesitation. "There is a god of death and he has a plan for everyone. No one can defy his plan. When he decides it's your time, then it's your time."

"There is a god of death?"

"I've seen him, many times," Duo said. "He is out there."

"What does he look like?"

"Very handsome," Duo replied. "You'd be swayed by his good looks to the point that you'd forget how dangerous he can be-"

A gun click interrupted their conversation.

"Hey chill," Duo said, knowing it's Heero. "I'll leave the two of you alone."

And he left the room.

Facing Heero, Relena found anger burning inside her. Ironically, she knew it was Heero who provided her warmth and protection while she was shivering at night. Interestingly, Treize had used her and put her in danger; and she kept on making excuses not to hate him. Heero had saved her quite a few times; and she wanted to lash out at him.

"Why did you do that?" She questioned. "He's only being nice. Can't you try to be more like him?"

Heero's face darkened.

She saw he has a gun in hand. "What's the matter? You can't use it? Can't kill me, no matter how much you want to? Time hasn't come yet, has it?"

_Was he about to pull the trigger?_

"Are you scared?" Relena continued to taunt him. "Or are you just too soft?"

He threw the gun aside and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. Initially, his actions surprised her, but soon she knew the reason behind it. Pain from her wound intensified. His arms were made of iron. No matter how much she struggled, she couldn't get away from him. It was like he knew her body like the back of his hand - knowing exactly where to pressurize to worsen the pain. Refuse to show her weakness, Relena clenched her teeth. Then, she noticed something.

No tear.

Didn't she used to cry when she's hurt?

But not this time.

When was the last time she cried?

She could feel Heero's pinching her harder. Still, no tears from her eyes.

What had happened to her?

She saw the gun he threw aside; it was only inches away. She kept her eye on that gun.

"When's the last time you cried?" She whispered against his hard muscles.

She could feel Heero's grip on her loosened. It seemed like her words had an impact on him. She quietly waited until he released her from his arms, and reached for the gun.

And succeeded.

She pointed the gun at Heero and said, "Looks like I'm going to kill you first."

"Are you aiming at me, or at the wall?" Heero said nonchalantly.

At the end of his words, the gun went off.

Gunshot was louder than she thought. She gasped when Heero bleeding in the arm.

"Heero..." Quickly she put the gun down and went to look at his wound. She noticed the dimmed scars on his body. There were some on his arms, shoulders, and legs.

"Does it hurt?" She asked with guilt. Shooting someone is more frightening than being shot.

"If it hurts, it means that you're alive," he said, taking the gun and unloaded it. He then placed it in her hand. "When you aim, you need to use both hands. Hold it high. When you aim at your target, align your sight with the gun's front sight. Use your dominant eye. Press, don't pull."

"Where is the bullet?" She asked.

He looked at her.

"When I was shot, there was a bullet and you took it out," Relena said. "Now you are shot, where's the bullet?"

"You narrowly missed," Heero replied, eyeing the wall. Now Relena saw the bullet hole on the wall. Apparently the bullet brushed against his arm and went straight to the wall. The blood from his wound stained her hands.

Now she had something in common with Heero.

* * *

"You need to lighten up," Duo commented when he saw Heero's bandaged arm. "The colder you are, the more she'll reject you."

_And that's what bothered him all along,_ Duo thought.

"Her hair is a mess, why don't you fix it for her?" He added, and threw Heero a comb.

Playing with his long braid, Duo reminisced the last time his hair was combed. He was only twelve and an orphan. He never knew his parents or his real name. He picked up the name Duo somewhere. Living on the street, he survived by stealing until he was taken in by a priest and a nun. The nun, Sister Helen, wanted to give him a haircut, but Duo rebelled. So instead of cutting it, Sister Helen washed and combed his hair before braiding it. That moment, Duo felt loved and cared for. Perhaps he found himself a mother in Sister Helen.

Only two days later Sister Helen died in his arms from a bloody massacre.

Are people close to Gundam pilots doomed to die? He had asked himself. When Duo told Relena about "god of death,'' he did not reveal that "god of death" is actually a nickname he had for himself.

He did not know exactly how many Gundam pilots are out there. He and Heero ran into each other by chance. Despite the difference in their personalities, they had more in common than he thought. It wouldn't be surprising if Heero had similar past experience.

Maybe he should've advised Heero not to get too attached to that girl.


	9. Chapter 9

A piercing scream came from Relena's room. Howard, Duo, and the rest of men stopped what they were doing, wondering what's going on in there. Another scream followed.

And another one.

"He has to do what he has to do," Howard commented, turning on the radio and gesturing others to get back to work. "I just hope that he cleans up afterwards."

"It's not what you think," Duo said, humming with the radio.

Gundam pilots, no matter how many out there, knew how to silence witnesses. If it were in the battlefield, all soldiers - whether on foot or in mobile suits - are to be wiped out without any survivor left behind. If the unfortunate witness were only a passerby, then he or she will have to be silenced quickly and quietly. Duo certainly knew how to kill before the target can even make a sound.

With Relena screaming for the whole universe to hear - whatever Heero was doing, he was not _silencing _her.

"What's her story anyway?" Howard asked.

"That's Heero's circus," Duo replied.

Despite what he said, Duo was as curious as Howard. When he was dispatched to earth, Professor G, his mentor and scientist who built his Gundam, had given him Howard's name and contact. Howard had repaired his Gundam and given him a place to stay. He never asked Duo where he went or when he'd be back. From their interactions, Duo could tell that Howard is one of _them _\- opposition to Earth Sphere Alliance.

His encounter with Heero was totally unexpected. All along, Duo had thought he's the only Gundam pilot. To his surprise, another mobile suit similar to his appeared before him when he was wiping out military base of Alliance. Initially he thought it was an enemy, only to find out that they were after the same thing. The pilot of that mobile suit was around his age. Although he didn't speak much, Duo took him to Howard's factory to have his mobile suit repaired. The next morning, that pilot - Heero - was gone but left his Gundam behind.

He returned a couple of days later. Duo was friendly to him since he was happy to find a friend. He pointed out the benefits of working together. Stoic and cold, Heero reluctantly agreed. That night they were carrying out a mission together, Duo found him with a girl at the dock.

It was the night when Relena got shot.

Coincidentally, Relena was standing right above where their hid their Gundams. Duo told her to go home to avoid the need to silence her. He was surprised when she took her gun and turned it onto herself. She was lucky that the gun didn't go off.

When Heero took the wounded Relena to Howard's factory, he had Duo hold her down as he took the bullet out. Duo still felt sick in the stomach when thinking about it, though he noticed how different Heero is towards Relena. The girl was in a coma for a month. Heero was taking care of her; he was so dedicated to the point that he asked Duo to take on some missions in the battlefield for him. After learning from Howard that Relena is a deathseeker, Duo was even more taken aback by Heero's dedication to her.

If his girlfriend wants to die, he's response? _Fine by me!_

But is that girl Heero's girlfriend?

Heero said that she's his mission.

Well that sucks. Duo would rather fight in the battlefield than taking care of a deathseeker.

And yet, he got even more curious in how in the world did Heero got such a mission. Who is this girl? What's her name? Ophelia?

With a chocolate bar in hand, he went to see her with the intention of coaxing information out of her. By first glance, he knew what Howard was talking about. Her face was pale; half of her body was covered in bandages; and her eyes were empty. He spotted the mark on her neck as well.

From what he saw, she doesn't seem to be a spy or a double-agent; or else she wouldn't have asked so bluntly about _what he does_. In addition, he found it strange in how she handled the chocolate bar. Not only she didn't know how to peel it open, it was highly likely that she has never seen one before. He noticed her hands too.

Those hands were very fine.

Like a person who has never handled a weapon or any type of hard work.

And when she spoke, there was an air of arrogance.

With only one word or two, she turned the table where she ended up dominating the conversation and he had to be tactful with his answers.

Who is she, really?

Some royal princess?

"Hey Duo!" Howard yelled, interrupted Duo's thought. "Want to take a break? _Roman Holiday_ is on!"

"Nah! Got something to do!"

* * *

Resting on Heero's lap, Relena was exhausted from the pain and screaming. Like a surgeon, or rather a torturer, Heero held her down with one arm and used the other one to clean her wounds. Though he was doing her good in medical sense, he showed no sympathy when she suffered from pain. It was after he completed his "work" did he softened his grip.

Sweating, Relena reached for his gun, as if it is a toy she wants to play with. Heero had it unloaded before letting her have it. He took out the comb Duo had given him and began to comb her hair.

Her hair hadn't been combed for days. She tried to ignore it when he pulled too hard. Resting her head on his lap, she could feel the hardness of his legs. Those dimmed scars on his skin showed that he had been through many missions.

How many lives had he taken? When his hands brushed against her skin, it was warm with comfortability. How could those hands be the same ones that had killed?

"Doesn't it ever bother you when you kill?" She asked.

"Look who's talking," he said. "You are the one who wanted to end your own life. You can't judge me when you are not even kind to yourself."

He took the gun away and placed a bullet into her hand. Looking at that bullet, Relena realized that no matter what she wants - to live or to die - she is in his palm, just like this bullet is in hers.

"What is it like in the space colonies?" She asked. "Does it snow?"

"You'll see when you get there."

"You are taking me to space colonies?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to destroy Earth from outer space?" She asked.

Honestly, she had no idea what Heero's missions are about.

Heero stopped combing her hair. He simply caressed her back and sank into his thoughts.

_Destroy Earth._

_Destroy…_

The first time he saw mass destruction he was only a boy of eight. He remembered the explosions and the death of his mentor, Odin Lowe. Fatally wounded, he was in a pool of blood, just like Relena was. Before he breathed his last, Odin taught him to live by his emotions. His very last words was difficult to comprehend.

_You are my s-_

He wandered alone in the colonies until he was discovered by Dr. J. Thus began his life as a Gundam pilot.

_You have three choices - go along with the plan, kill me and run away, or do what you believe is right._

Dr. J had told him that before he was sent to Earth.

"When the time comes, are you still going to kill me?" She asked.

"Yeah."

His hands caressed her with caring and affection. Yet at the same time, he was talking about killing her.

"Because I want to die?"

"No, because you are Relena Darlian."

_Relena Darlian...but I'm Relena Peacecraft._

_Wait…_

_Darlian...There was Vice Foreign Minister Darlian who was killed in space colonies. I remember now. I saw it on the news. It was the night before Milliardo left to join military school. Mother had cried the whole night. When I was at the military hospital, I met a woman named...named...Sally. She looked anxious when I said my name is Relena Darlian. _

_Treize had given me this name._

_But is there a real Relena Darlian?_

_And Heero thinks that I am that Relena Darlian, not knowing that I am actually Relena Peacecraft._

_I am Princess Relena Peacecraft of Sanc Kingdom. I grew up with lemon cakes served and my hair brushed out everyday. I slept in a four poster bed. Whoever this Relena Darlian is...I am not her. _

_Could it be...that Vice Foreign Minister Darlian had a daughter too? If so, we would have the same fate where our father died in the hands of that General Septum. _

_So is this what Treize really wanted - to make Heero believe that I am Relena Darlian, daughter to Vice Foreign Minister Darlian?_

_Should I tell Heero who I really am?_

_If I do, he will have no use for me. He will have to kill me now. _

She was to speak but Heero pressed his thumb against her neck. Drowsiness took over and she fell asleep instantly.

* * *

_Because you are Relena Darlian._

From his Gundam, Duo secretly listened as the two spoke.

Relena Darlian - that's her name. Or is it? That name sounds familiar. Darlian.

_More to investigate_, Duo thought. _Heero, I hope you know what you are doing. You said that she's your mission. You certainly don't treat her as one. When the time comes, I'm not going to clean it up after you. _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Search**__: Darlian_

_**Result**__: Vice Foreign Minister Darlian_

_Full name - Milliardo Darlian_

_Assassinated in L1 Colony under the order of General Septum…._

Looking at the picture of late Vice Foreign Minister Darlian on his computer screen, Duo found it hard to believe that Relena can be related to him since they looked nothing alike. Unlike Relena, Darlian had dark brown hair and dark eyes with swarthy skin. In addition, Duo found no data or any information on his family, except for a picture of him and his wife. Blond hair and blue eyes, she bore some resemblance to Relena; it said that she died soon after Darlian's assassination.

Wait a minute…

He looked at the picture of Vice Foreign Minister Darlian again and found him very familiar. Had he seen him before? Duo's memory was good if not great. That face - he definitely had seen it somewhere before - back in space colonies _in person_.

But what about Relena herself?

Duo entered "Relena Darlian" into his computer and found nothing, as if no such person ever existed.

_That girl with Heero - who is she really?_

* * *

Resting her face against his chest, she could feel his strong arms around her and his hands playing with strands of her hair. Though awake, she kept her eyes closed. Perhaps she wanted to stay this way. Those arms, hardened from battlefield, were holding her protectively. It was as if she was in the arms of a protector or even a lover instead of a man who would kill her.

His lips brushed her forehead.

Now she opened her eyes.

"You're awake," he said, releasing her from his arms.

"Why did you hold me like that?" Relena asked.

"To keep you from cold," Heero replied. "You think the sheet itself is sufficient? I can't let you die from fever before I take you to the colonies."

His cold answer was a stark contrast to his actions. Relena was disappointed at first, but then she laughed at herself from even wanting to believe a man like Heero could have compassion.

"Your wound should be all healed," he added, and went on to remove her bandages. Wearing nothing but her panties, she quickly crossed her arms to protect her modesty. With a small knife in hand, Heero cut the stitches. Relena looked away and tried not to think about what he is doing. Cold air was harsh against her skin.

"Can I see your scars too?" Relena asked slowly after he's done.

"Haven't you seen enough of them?" Heero asked, referring to the ones on his arms and legs.

"You have seen my body," Relena replied. "It won't be fair if you don't show me yours."

Her face became hot when she said that.

Without another word, Heero took off his green tank top. Looking at his torso, Relena reached out her hand to touch his chest with slight hesitation. There were more scars on his chest and rib cage. As she traced his scars, he pulled her closer. She could feel the tips of her breasts against his hard chest as he put a new dress on her. It was blue; and unlike her previous dress, it covered her more. The waist part was a perfect fit.

Putting his tank top back on, he threw her a small pistol. "For you," he said. "Happy recovery."

"Why are you giving me this?"

"You can use it to end your life, as you have wanted," Heero said. "Or you can use it to kill me, and get out of here. Or use it in any way you like, go by your emotions."

"Press, not pull," Relena said, recalling what he had taught her. "Where are you heading to?"

"Don't ask."

Last night he had said that he is going to take her to the space colonies and kill her eventually because it is his mission. Now he was giving her the option to kill herself or kill him. Funny that she had lost the interest to kill herself.

But Heero and his Gundam; Duo and Howard; Treize manipulated Heero to believe she's Relena Darlian; and Alliance's interest in her brother's whereabouts….

_Why? What is the real story? All these pieces of puzzles...how do they fit together?_

She got off the bed and then realized that she's barefoot. Heero was thoughtful enough to get her a new dress, but she still had no shoes to wear.

* * *

Heero was gone; and Duo was nowhere to be seen.

Only Howard was there.

Seeing that he's alone, Relena pointed her pistol at him.

"Whoa!" Howard put his hands up. "You better put that down before you hurt yourself."

"I know how to use it," Relena said. "I don't want to hurt you. I only want to know something from you."

"Look miss, I'm only an engineer and this place is nothing but a factory."

"Why are you helping them? Heero and his friend?" Relena questioned. "What do you have against Earth and Alliance?"

"Put the gun down," Howard said with a sigh. "I'll get some coffee."

* * *

She sat with Howard as she stirred the coffee in her mug.

"You know history is written by winners," Howard said. "Here on Earth, Alliance is the winner. They will tell you that space colonies are sending terrorists to attack earth. But in the eyes of colonists, the ones deemed by Alliance as terrorists are liberators. The brutality and oppression of Earth Sphere Alliance are too much to bear."

"And yet, war is war," Relena said. "Space colonies are not any better if they are launching attacks. I heard they killed Vice Foreign Minister Darlian because he advocated peace between earth and colonies."

"How would you know if that's true? That Vice Foreign Minister Darlian is killed by colonists? Or is it a lie? Were you there?"

Taking a sip of the coffee, Relena changed the subject. "Space colonies didn't have to send anyone to fight on their behalf. They don't know that things are changing in the Alliance as well. There is a new leader now."

"And what has changed?"

"What do you mean?" Relena asked.

"WIth this new leader in charge, what has changed?" Howard questioned. "All of them are the same."

"The new leader understands the need of peace," Relena insisted. "He doesn't want to be hated." Obviously, she was thinking of Treize.

"And how would you know that? Because of a couple sway speeches he made? You have to look at the actual facts based on action. Like who killed Darlian. Regardless of what you read in a newspaper, the real question is who pulled the trigger?"

"It's press, not pull," Relena corrected him. "And he's supposedly killed by a bomb."

"The point is that words are empty compared to action," Howard said. "Space colonies are oppressed by Earth Sphere Alliance. It can only go as far before colonists had it. Alliance had created a monster."

"You are from space colonies too?" Relena asked. "Is that why you are helping Heero?"

"Like I've said, I'm only an engineer," Howard said. "What's your story?"

"I'm no one," Relena said, playing with her pistol. "I don't even know how long I'll live."

"Heero won't let you die," Howard said.

"For the time being," Relena said. "He only keeps me alive because of his dedication to his mission."

* * *

"Mission complete," Heero muttered to himself as he destroyed the entire base.

_Mission_

Face of Dr. J flashed in his mind.

Last night, after putting Relena to sleep, his computer suddenly turned on. Dr. J appeared on the screen with his robotic arm.

"Have you located Relena Darlian?" He asked.

Heero was silent.

"I take it as a yes," Doctor J said. "How is she?"

"Not well."

"Well or ill, you must bring her to me," Doctor J demanded. "This is important. Alliance is taken over by a new leader and he's even more dangerous. We need her to defeat our enemies."

A loud blast interrupted his thoughts and Heero resumed his battle. Alliance had back up prepared, but it should not be a problem for him.

* * *

"He's keeping me alive against my will," Relena went on. "Because it is his mission. Once the time comes, he will kill me."

"And you are looking forward to it?" Howard said. "Wanting to die is a foolish thing to do."

"You are the foolish one who assists terrorists from outer space in launching more wars! It's not helping the colonies. It only made things worse!"

"Aren't you with Heero?" Howard questioned. "You love him so much that you are willing to let him kill you to complete his mission."

"That is not true!" Relena rose from her seat. "You don't even know me! If you believe that I have feelings for a man like him, then you are _the fool of this universe_!"

The two were arguing as they heard noises around the factory.

"What's happening?" Relena asked, grabbing her pistol.

Soon, soldiers surrounded them; all had their guns pointing at them.

"Can I help you?" Howard greeted them coolly. He had no reason to panic, since Heero and Duo are away with their Gundams. Nothing they could prove.

One of them stepped up and looked at Relena. "His excellency wants to see you, Miss Relena. He had prepared tea and lemon cake."


	11. Chapter 11

_His Excellency wants to see you. He had prepared tea and lemon cake._

It sounded like a decent invitation. Yet, at the same time, soldiers surrounded her with guns. And how did they know that she's here? She peeked at Howard and then returned her attention to the soldiers.

"Are you here to arrest me?" Relena asked bluntly.

"No, His Excellency invites you for tea and lemon cake," a man in his mid-thirties replied. "Lieutenant Nichol."

"What if I decline his invite?" Relena questioned. In her hand, she was holding the pistol Heero had given her even though she knew it was no match against these soldiers. "Are you going to shoot me then?"

Lt. Nichol gestured the soldiers to lower their guns. "His Excellency insists."

"Want and have are two things," Relena said. "You can tell his Excellency that if he is inviting me, he should've used a kinder way." She pointed the pistol at herself. "If he dares to force me against my will, I will end my life right here. I'm sure his Excellency will not be happy to see that."

"Well said, Relena!" Treize walked in, wearing his blue military uniform with a cloak over his shoulder. All soldiers saluted. Treize glanced at them and rebuked, "I have told you to _invite _Miss Relena for cake and tea. I did not tell you to come arrest her. How dare you approach Miss Relena this way?"

"My apologies sir!" Lt. Nichol replied.

"You will have your penalty," Treize said and turned his gaze to the pistol in Relena's hand. He gestured Relena to hand it to him.

Relena looked at Treize. He was still looked the same as the last time she saw him - tall, handsome, and charming. Yet, a chill came to her heart. This man, whom she once saw as a friend and even a knight in shining armor, was now clearly a dangerous man. While she may have an understanding of his intentions to protect Earth and bring peace, she was aware that he is using her as his pawn. If needed, he would have her "taken care of" without hesitation.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, waiting for her to hand over the pistol. Knowing that she didn't have much of a choice, she complied and gave it to him. He smiled and took the gun apart. "You should've used it to protect yourself, not to hurt yourself." He then noticed her feet. "Where are your shoes?"

"I lost them," Relena replied.

"Where is your husband?"

Howard made a loud hiccup upon hearing that. Obviously, he knew Treize is referring to Heero.

"I don't know where he is," Relena said. "He doesn't speak to me. I went out for a walk and got lost. I don't know how to get home. I don't have any money for taxi. This man is being nice and allowed me to stay here and rest my feet."

"Thank you Howard," Treize said with gratitude, as if Relena were his beloved sister.

_They know each other?_ Relena was shocked. _But Howard is on Heero's side, or is he? How else in the world did Treize know I'm here?_

"It's good to see you again Colonel," Howard replied.

"Howard is an old friend of mine," Treize explained to Relena. "I met him back when I was in the military academy with my friend Zechs Marquise. He's a genius in mobile suit design. I would've offered him a position if he's willing to take it. But I think he's happier at where he is now."

"As am I," Relena said.

"You shouldn't be here," Treize said. "You are coming with me." He removed his cloak and draped it on her shoulders.

* * *

"What are you going to do to him?" Relena asked as she sat in the car with Treize.

"Howard? You think I'd have him killed?" Treize chuckled. "His talents are too valuable and he provided you shelter when you are in need. I owe him nothing but gratitude." He then changed the subject. "How have you been?"

Relena did not answer.

"Is Heero good to you?" Treize asked.

"Not at all," Relena said. "You know he destroyed the bracelet you gave me for my birthday? He broke it into pieces with his bare hands."

Treize laughed. "That is mean. I will set him straight."

"Why did you marry me to a cold-blooded man like that anyway?" Relena asked. "What's your purpose?"

"When I first saw you, you were a helpless victim," Treize said. "But look at you now. When Nichol came for you, you are calm. You had that pistol, but you know that you are outnumbered. You have learned how to survive and protect yourself. You are strong, Relena, like your brother. You need to realize your power and strength."

"So I have learned my strength. Can we end this marriage now?"

"That boy loves you, Relena," Treize said. "As a soldier myself, I am not going to break another fellow soldier's heart."

"He _pointed _a gun at me!"

"Relena, all young couples have rough beginnings," Treize said. "Heero had his wrongs, and you need to learn to forgive him. He loves you. He just doesn't know how to show it."

"Where are you taking me?" Relena asked. She didn't want to talk about Heero anymore; at least, not with Treize. Honestly, she wasn't unconvinced that Heero harbors feelings towards her. However, by the same token, she didn't like to be Treize's puppet.

"You'll see," he took out a handkerchief and tied it around her eyes.

Holding down her fear and nervousness, she didn't resist.

_Treize wouldn't harm me, _Relena assured herself_. Because I am still useful to him. _

With her eyes closed, Heero's face flashed in her mind. _Those dark Prussian blue eyes..._

* * *

_In a beautiful gown trimmed in lace, Relena stepped into the ballroom. Dressed in military uniform, Heero was there waiting for her. He took her hand and together they waltzed as music played. His left hand interlaced with her right and his other hand held her waist. She could feel his breath against her skin. Soon, she was exhausted and fell onto a large bed._

_He drew her into his arms and held her tightly against him. She could feel him unzip her dress and pinched her back. Though it hurt, for unknown reasons, she liked it. She buried her face into his neck and reached for his gun. He grabbed her hand and held it firmly. _

"_Are you still going to kill me?" She asked._

"_Yes," he said, pulling her hair. "But I will be with you all the way."_

"_All the way, you mean…."_

_A loud explosion interrupted her. _

"_Stay here," Heero ordered and bolted out._

_No, she was not going to stay there. She headed out to see what's happening. _

_She saw a gigantic robot-like war machine - or Gundam. She had seen it before; it was the night she got shot._

"_Heero!" She cried out to the Gundam. "Is that you?"_

_The Gundam, or Heero, pointed its bustle rifle at her. Quietly, Relena stood there, waiting for his next move. As he had said, he will kill her. _

_But he couldn't. _

_The cockpit opened and Heero stepped out. In his hand, he held a device. _

_Self-detonation._

"_No," Relena wanted him to stop, but her voice didn't come out. She watched as he pressed the device. A blinding light forced her to look away..._

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a very familiar place. Heero was not there; and neither was there any Gundam.

"You don't recognize this place, don't you?" Treize asked, folding with the handkerchief. "Welcome home, Relena."

She was back in her palace in Sanc Kingdom.


	12. Chapter 12

She woke up in the four poster bed where she had slept for sixteen years. Maids entered her room with water and hot towels. They brushed her hair out and prepared a bath. Carefully, Relena hid the scar on her chest under her robe. Heero came to her mind again.

Where is he now?

Does he know that she's here?

Maybe Treize had caught him.

If so, what is Treize going to do to him?

She changed into a white dress before she went downstairs for breakfast. Treize wasn't there; but lemon cake and tea were served as he had promised.

* * *

She found Treize in her mother's office, reading reports.

"Morning, Relena," he greeted. He gestured her to come closer and pulled out a chair. Relena sat next to him. "I hope you don't mind me stealing your father's office."

"It's my mother's actually," Relena said.

Her mother's portrait was still on the wall. Relena couldn't help but noticing her striking resemblance to her deceased mother.

"By the law of Sanc Kingdom, once married, any property under a woman's name would belong to her husband," Treize said to her. "So it is your father's."

It was a law Relena wasn't aware of. It sounded quite backward to her.

"Oh I have something for you," he suddenly remembered. He took out a fancy box and handed it to her. She opened it and found a diamond tiara. "I believe it is yours. The Alliance confiscated most of the jewels and treasures of your family. I saved this one for you."

"Am I to be queen?" Relena asked. It had been her father's wish as well.

"No," Treize said. "Monarchy is abolished in Sanc Kingdom. What I want is to create a world nation so there won't be any more war on Earth. All countries need to be united against the space colonies. I will make this place the capital of the new world nation. You will be by my side when it happens."

"What would you want me to do after you created this world nation?"

"You are a symbol of peace," Treize said. "I will end all wars after I defeat the space colonies. People may fear me, but they will love you."

"Then I will be a figurehead?"

"You can be more than that," Treize assured her. "If you are ready. You have more to learn." He handed her a report and instructed, "Read it."

"Another base was attacked by an unknown force at 1500 hours," Relena read. "564 soldiers were killed."

His hand went to hers. Relena saw his face in grief.

"Treize?"

"Five hundred and sixty-four soldiers," Treize muttered. "They are sons, brothers, nephews...Some could even have the potential to become leaders. Another loss. You think it's an attack by Gundam?"

"I...I don't know," Relena replied.

"Have you seen that boy's Gundam?"

"No," Relena shook her head.

That was a lie. She did catch a glimpse of it - before she went unconscious after she was shot. She remembered that it is large and even majestic with wing-like features; it was hard to forget.

"Let's go for a walk, Relena."

His hand was still holding hers.

* * *

"It's beautiful here," Treize remarked. "The palace and the gardens. Your mother had planted white roses."

"Yes, my mother loved roses," Relena replied. "She said roses are symbols of peace."

"Peace is unfortunately an illusion, and war is reality," Treize said. "But I believe in myself that I will bring true peace. Do you believe in me too?"

"True peace as peace on earth or peace on earth and in outer space?" Relena asked.

He closed his eyes and changed the subject. "When you were with that boy, did it hurt?"

Relena found it awkward to answer. On one hand, Heero had hurt her emotionally and physically. He did hurt her feelings when he destroyed her bracelet right before her eyes. He had put her through lots of pain, like pulling her hair and pinching her back. The worst was when he cleaned her wound. She couldn't help but shudder when she thinks how he took out the bullet from her.

Yet, on the other hand, she wasn't comfortable in sharing these details with Treize.

"He was never gentle with me," Relena said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"It is inevitable," Treize said. "Your mother never told you?"

"Tell me what?"

Treize chuckled. Obviously, she was not thinking the same thing he's thinking.

"That boy really loves you," he said.

"Have you loved anyone before?"

Now it was his turn to be asked an awkward question.

"Why do you want to know?"

"You told me that Heero loves me," Relena pointed out. "You wouldn't know if you haven't loved before."

A bird flew around them. Treize had it landed on his finger. Playing with the bird, he began, "It was three years ago. I was wounded in the field and I spent weeks recovering in a hospital. That's how I met Leia. She was a nurse who took care of me."

"Where is she now?"

"She passed away," Treize said. "From illness."

"I'm sorry."

"She loved me more than I loved her," Treize said. "What every soldier fears the most is to fall in love. In the battlefield, you fight for your cause. At any given moment, you are ready to give your life. You should never stop fighting - even if it means to sacrifice yourself. A perfect soldier is not without emotion; but he knows better than allowing himself to fall in love. It makes you vulnerable."

He released the bird.

"Five Gundams are spotted," he said, changing the subject again. "Heero is only one of them."

"What do you plan to do with them?" Relena asked.

"I will not harm them, no," Treize replied. "I will take them under my command."

"I don't think that's possible," Relena said. Based on what Howard that told her, she was convinced that these Gundam pilots - no matter how many are out there - bore no love for earth or towards Alliance.

"They wouldn't fight for me, but they will fight for you," Treize chuckled. "You have such a power in your, Relena. You can melt the coldest heart."

Relena blushed; looking away, she asked, "Can I have my pistol back?"

She was referring to the pistol that Heero had given her, which Treize took away.

"What do you need that for?" Treize questioned. "That gun is too small for you."

"It is mine."

"For your next birthday, I will give you a new one - bigger and better."

"What's the difference? Any pistol is good as long as it can shoot."

She glimpsed at him and studied his complex facial expression.

Treize said nothing. He was amazed and impressed by how she had grown. She used her words well.

_Any pistol is good as long as it can shoot._

It sounded so innocent coming out of her mouth. Did she knew what he really meant?

As the new leader of the Alliance, there wasn't anyone who'd speak to him like that.

The two stood there until a soldier came to them. He saluted to Treize.

"Your Excellency!"

"Oh, I forgot," Treize said. "I have to leave for now, but I'll be back this evening. You can do whatever you like. The palace is still yours."

Never had he lost track of time in his life until now.

* * *

When he returned, it was almost midnight.

He went to Relena's room to check on her. She was sleeping soundly. With his almost inaudible light footsteps, he went to her bed. He could feel his heart beating soundly against his chest. Gently, he brushed her hair aside and kissed her on the forehead. She stirred slightly but remained asleep. He left her room and closed the door before locking it.

He walked down the hall until he came before a bust. He pressed a button behind it and a secret door opened.

He went through the secret passage and couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. The kiss he gave Relena was a gentle and kind one. It was so natural. Unlike the intimate moment he had with Leia, he couldn't shake it off his mind.

_A perfect soldier knows better than allowing himself to fall in love._

Treize laughed at himself before he came to a small room. On the table was a blueprint of a mobile suit. The name of the mobile suit: ZERO.

No one is a true pacifist - not by human nature.

Or else, why would the blueprint of Wing Zero came to Peacecraft's possession?

"Zechs, no Milliardo, you bastard," Treize said bitterly, holding the blueprint. "You stole my Epyon. But I have the perfect weapon to destroy you."


	13. Chapter 13

With his white gloved hand, Treize moved his black bishop one square forward. He peeked at Relena, waiting for her next move.

She was very focused on her chess pieces. He noted that she is building a strong defense.

"Don't," he stopped her before she could complete her next move, guiding her hand to move her white knight forward. "Offense is the best defense."

Relena seemed to have a plan of her own, however.

"Do you plan to win? Or end this game in a draw?" Treize asked. "If the game ends in a draw, we will have to start over again."

He read her well. It wasn't surprising given the time they've spent together. Treize stayed in the former Sanc Kingdom palace. Relena didn't know which suite he stays in, but she saw him everyday. In fact, the only time she had with herself was during her morning toilette and breakfast. After she finished eating, she was taken to Treize, where she acted as somewhat of an assistant and companion to him.

All the reports that came to him - he had her read them out loud instead of reviewing them himself. From time to time, he would reveal his emotional side. In the afternoon, they'd have lemon cake and tea together followed by a walk in the gardens.

Whether Relena liked it or not, it mattered a little. She already knew that Treize is a man who holds the world in his palms. Once, she pretended not to feel well just to have a day to herself. Within minutes, a doctor came to see her. Much to her dismay, it was the same doctor who worked under General Septum. Fortunately, he diagnosed her with stress and exhaustion and recommended her to stay in bed for one day. Relena did end up spending one day without seeing Treize, but she knew she'd never try this again.

Staring at the chessboard, she wasn't exactly paying attention to her pieces. Rather, she was avoiding his gaze. She felt like he had her surrounded the moment she sat across from him as his opponent. Regardless of her chess skills, she knew the game will end in his way as _he had _intended.

"If you were to defeat me, or I were to defeat you, what's next?" Relena asked. "The winner, whoever it is, has to find another opponent until there isn't any. Wouldn't it be too lonely by then?"

"If I were to defeat all chess opponents I can find, then I'll invent a new game to play," Treize said. "Humans are competitive, Relena."

"It's exhausting," she pointed out.

"It can be," Treize agreed. "But people will get over it. Wars are exhausting. People rebuild the world after a traumatic war. They'd find the economy crushed and loved ones lost. Yet, the biggest loss is themselves. They would wonder like soulless ghosts. While there's peace, people will be bored by it and a war will start again."

"It's like a waltz."

"What?" Treize was amused by her words.

"A waltz," Relena repeated. "War, rehabilitate, peace; war, rehabilitate, peace..."

Chuckling, Treize asked, "Have you ever danced with anyone, Relena?"

"Yes," she replied. "With my father."

In her mind, she thought of that dream where she danced with Heero.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I never danced with anyone," Treize answered. "At the balls, I simply watched as other guests danced. As I watched, I asked myself if I can ever find a partner who can waltz with me. Leia had loved me, but she never understood me or knew my heart."

"She was a nurse," Relena said. "She saved lives. You are a soldier."

_And a killer._

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Another report for Treize.

Unlike before, this time Treize read it himself and placed it in his breast pocket.

"A new Gundam is built, Relena," he said. "By me."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"What do you think?" He picked up the white queen piece. Playing with it, said, "If I were heading to a war, will you come with me?"

"Me?" Relena's eyes widened. "I don't know anything about wars."

"You do know how to use a gun," Treize reminded her. "You just don't want to be with me."

"That's not true," Relena denied. "Wars are scary. It is not a place for me."

"Look who's talking," Treize said, with a mixture of teasing and accusing. "You are the one who's scary. I have been good to you, but you are not being honest with me, Relena. You hide things from me. Do you know what's the consequences from lying to your commanding officer in the military?"

"Yet you are not my commanding officer," Relena replied. "And I'm not in the military."

She replied as if it's only a casual conversation.

Treize's face hardened. After a long, intense silence, he spoke, "No, you are not in the military. Military itself is changing, and I worry about its future. Wars are all about mobile dolls now. No one values soldiers anymore."

"Wouldn't more lives be saved?" Relena asked. "If it is only mobile dolls fighting?"

"Idiot," Treize rebuked her harshly. It was the first time he showed his dismay towards her. "Anyone who believes that mobile dolls can take over soldiers' place is an idiot. I once defeated a whole army of mobile dolls. How did I do that? I simply ordered the soldiers to press a button, and all mobile dolls were disabled."

"Do they share your view?" Relena asked, sensing that Treize is a lonely man on top. Apparently, his dreams and views were not shared or supported by the Alliance. Once, she had relied on him for protection and security. Now, it seemed that he's relying on _her _for emotional support.

"Have you thought about Heero?" He asked. "Do you miss him?"

"I've told you," Relena replied. "He was mean to me."

"Don't lie to yourself," Treize said. "You will see him again, soon. He does love you, don't forget that."

* * *

When Treize returned to his desk, he found another person sitting in it. A thin, blonde girl about Relena's age; she gave him a mischievous smile.

"Ah! Treize! My dear cousin!"

"Dorothy," he greeted her.

She hopped out of his seat and said, "Grandfather is worried about you, as everyone else. Why are you here? A glorious war is about to start." She then saw the portrait of Queen Katrina Peacecraft on the wall. "Oh, I see. I heard that Princess Relena Peacecraft is here. No wonder you are spending so much time here."

Her grandfather was Duke Dermail Catalonia. Treize had been his subordinate but now, it was an obvious tension between them. Duke Dermail was deeply interested in the Mobile dolls, to which Treize disagreed with. As Dorothy had said, a glorious war was to start. Yet, Treize was in no hurry to be part of it. Like in a chess game, he was patient in making his next move.

"Is she attractive?" Dorothy asked.

"You have to be blind if you don't think she is," Treize said.

"Who's more attractive? Princess Relena or her brother?" Dorothy giggled. "Does she know yet?"

"There are things she does not need to know," Treize said.

"Sooner or later she will," Dorothy said. "You can't hide things from her forever."


	14. Chapter 14

Standing before the fireplace, Treize threw the unopened letter into the fire. The flame consumed the envelope and its red seal until they were reduced to ashes. He didn't bother to read the letter because he already knew what was in it. He gently laughed. Just as he predicted - Duke Demail was far from capable of leading an army on his own. What's worse, the Duke wasn't just facing any enemy. He was facing Zechs Marquise, known as the Lightning Count; and his real name is Milliardo Peacecraft, the long lost brother whom Relena was searching after fall of Sanc Kingdom.

This Duke Demail, who had demanded Treize's resignation before all members of the Alliance, was now at Treize's mercy.

Without a son of his own, Duke Demail had seen Treize as an heir and a mentee. Initially, he had counted on Treize to expand his power. As time went by, however, it was obvious that Treize had his own ideas and ambition. Soon, Duke Demail realized that he couldn't control him as much as he thought he could. When Treize demonstrated how he could easily defeat an army of mobile dolls by ordering the soldiers to press a button to disarm them, he proved the Duke's ideals a joke with a simple act. Needless to say, Duke Demail was humiliated. As an act of vengeance and to prevent a potential threat, he ordered Treize to resign. With a smile, Treize complied.

Just as Duke Demail had feared, Treize was not anyone to be underestimated.

Under Duke Demail's orders, he was supposed to be taken to an old castle in a secluded area. Yet, soldiers and guards remained loyal to him. So, instead of following of Duke Demail's orders, they did everything Treize asked them to do. They stopped before Howard's factory, where Treize picked up Relena, and took them to the palace of Sanc Kingdom.

True, the Duke had powers; but power itself is pointless without support from the soldiers. Duke Demail had insisted that mobile dolls are the future; sooner or later there will be wars without the need of _men _to fight. However, in doing so, he lost the faith from soldiers. Despite the fact that no one wants to die, soldiers were trained to fight. Not only that, their everyday life depended on money and pension paid by the military. Once the mobile dolls took over, what would it be for them?

Though in exile, Treize remained active. He got his eyes and ears. Reports on the threat from colonies, Gundam attacks, and activities within the Alliance had been sent to him secretly. A good handful of them Treize had Relena read to him; but there were ones that he kept to himself. He knew that Duke Demail is struggling with the Alliance. From his spies, he learned that the Duke went to see him but found the secluded castle empty; all this time the Duke had thought Treize lived quietly in exile as he had ordered.

But it wasn't long before Duke Demail found out that Treize had settled in Sanc Kingdom and has Princess Relena Peacecraft with him.

The letters from Duke Demail - either he is asking Treize to hand over Relena Peacecraft or possibly asking him to return to his side - Treize never cared for them. Patiently, he waited for the Duke to come to him in person.

Because he is the only one who can defeat Zechs Marquise - a man who once was his best friend until the day he betrayed him.

A glorious war was happening, with Zechs Marquise, or Milliardo Peacecraft, leading a group called the White Fangs and declaring war against Earth.

Treize thought about Relena. Her beautiful eyes saw his vulnerability - something he had masterfully hidden from everyone. Though he had never told her that he's in exile, she sensed his loneliness. _She's a treasure indeed_, he thought.

The stage is set and all players are in place. He had the perfect weapon built to fight Zechs and he also got the perfect soldier. Now, all he needed was Duke Demail to show up.

Yet, to his disappointment, it was Dorothy who came instead of the Duke.

"Treize, can I meet Princess Relena?" Dorothy asked. She had stayed for more than a week. Treize knew that she's here as her grandfather's spy.

"No," he replied. "Why do you want to see her?"

"You can't keep her to yourself," Dorothy said. "The Princess is getting lonely here. She sees you all the time, but she deserves to have friends other than you."

"What are you planning to tell her?"

"That I'm only a friend and nothing else," Dorothy replied. "Dear cousin Treize, if you continue to keep Relena under lock and key like this, sooner or later she will run from you."

"That's not true," Treize's face hardened. "She has all the freedom she needs. She chooses to stay with me for her safety."

"Oh really?" Dorothy raised an eyebrow. "Ah, I have found several doors in this palace always locked. I remembered their locations and if you were to look from the sky, these doors form a circle around the rooms and suites in this palace. If they remain locked, then they'd serve as a fortress. The only question is, in which room is Princess Relena staying?"

"You are not going anywhere near her," Treize said in a low voice.

"Why? You think I will kidnap her and take her to my dear grandfather?" Dorothy questioned teasingly. "Dear cousin Treize, you can't hide it from her forever. It is her brother Milliardo Peacecraft who's leading the White Fang and declaring war on Earth. Grandfather is losing his patience."

"If you know Milliardo" Treize asked. "Or Zechs Marquise, then you know he's not going to stop simply because his sister is in the hands of your grandfather."

"So, she's better off in your hands?" Dorothy asked. "My grandfather is also your uncle. We are a family, Treize. I know you and grandfather have differences, but we can't be divided under this circumstance. What's your real plan with her?"

Dorothy went to the window and leaned against it.

"Once upon a time, there was a prince," she began. "He abandoned his family and his name of Peacecraft. He joined the military academy. There, he met a son from a prestigious noble family. Together, they were inseparable. The two had to be together, whether they were in agreement or quarreling. Years later, that boy from the prestigious noble family rose to the rank of colonel. He had this dream. He wanted to conquer the world and he wanted to achieve this dream with the Peacecraft prince. The colonel was an honorable and chivrolous man. He would not stomach any betrayal from a friend. Sadly, that's exactly what that Peacecraft prince did. One day, he stole the mobile suit that the colonel speat years to build. With it, he is launching war against earth. The colonel, however, has the Peacecraft prince's sister in his hands. The question is, what exactly is in his mind?"

"Stay away from the window, Dorothy," Treize said. "This palace is old. If you fall out of that window, the flower beds on the ground is not going to save you."

"You are too much," Dorothy said as matter-of-factly. "What is your worst fear? That you are alone in pursuing your wonderful dream of a world nation?"

With a giggle, she walked away.

No, she would not leave this palace until she caught a glimpse of Princess Relena.


	15. Chapter 15

_You are not to go anywhere near Princess Relena._

That was what Treize had told her.

Yet, Dorothy had her ways with words. A clever girl, she knew exactly how to get what she wants. She knew very well that Treize is not anyone to be rubbed in the wrong way. Though he had told her not to go anywhere near Relena, he did not say that she cannot catch a glimpse of her.

Royal palaces had been stages of dramas and secrets. Men had used secret passages to visit their lovers; women had drilled holes on the walls and floors to spy on their husbands and often than not, friendly enemies. It didn't take long for Dorothy to decipher the paths to Relena's quarters. And on the wall, she found a spy hole.

With her right eye, she peeked into the hole and saw a room that is rather small for a royal princess. There was only a four poster bed and a cosmetic table. On the cosmetic table was a mirror, a brush, and a book. No one was in the room; not yet. Patiently, Dorothy waited. An half hour later, the door was opened.

Footsteps were soft. A young woman in a white nightgown came into her sight. She was about the same age as Dorothy, or perhaps a year younger. Without a doubt, this was Princess Relena. Dorothy nearly gasped. Princess Relena was indeed beautiful. Her white garment matched well with her fair complexion and blue eyes. Dorothy noted her small feet since she wasn't wearing any slippers. Watching her, Dorothy became self-conscious of her own looks. Compared to Relena, Dorothy found herself too tall, too thin, feet too big, and features too strong.

No wonder Treize refused to be anywhere but here!

She watched as Relena brushed her hair out and read her book at the cosmetic table. A knock on the door. Relena looked up and Treize walked in.

"Look at you, going bare feet again," he gently scolded. "You are a princess. I don't think your mother would've approved."

He picked her up from her seat and carried her to bed. He saw her getting under the covers and leaning against the pillows. Seeing that, Dorothy drugged her nails into the wall.

Jealousy flashed across her heart. Since the age of three, Dorothy had a strong crush on her cousin Treize. She had dreamed of marrying him. When her grandfather Duke Demail heard it, he dismissed it as childish dreams. However, her desire to be with Treize grew as time went by. To her disappointment, Treize rather spent time with his close friend Zechs Marquise. Now with Zechs gone, he showered his attention on Relena. Without a doubt, Treize was obsessed with her.

"But I like to leave my feet bare," Relena said. "It feels good."

"No it doesn't," Treize insisted as he sat on her bed. "In the military, all soldiers from corporal to generals are given two pairs of boots, in case if the first pair is broken or wet. You know what happens if you wear shoes that are wet? Gangrene. Then you'd lose your feet." He paused and changed the subject. "I haven't seen you for a few days. Did it scare you?"

She shook her head. "No, it's just a few days. I assume you have been busy."

"We have seen each other everyday since I brought you back here," Treize said. "These few days without seeing you felt like years to me." He took her hand and said, "Now I don't mind that you didn't miss me, but have you missed him?"

"Who?"

"Don't play games with me, you know whom I'm talking about."

"I don't."

"Yes, you do," Treize said, brushing her hair aside.

_So there's someone else_, Dorothy thought.

"Why are you trying to put me together with him?" Relena questioned, with a tone of frustration. "I told you how he treated me."

"Don't lie to yourself, Relena," Treize said. "You said you like to keep your feet bare. The last time you were with him, were you wearing shoes?"

"No," she replied. "But that's because I lost my shoes."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you lose your shoes?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"If I were him, would you talk about it?"

"No," she looked away.

"He loves you, Relena," Treize said. "Not all men like to show their emotions, or know how to show their love. That boy had a tough upbringing. He's a soldier."

"As are you," Relena said. "You are not like him."

Treize chuckled. "I was born in the nobility. When I was fourteen, I enrolled in a military academy. With my friend Zechs Marquise, we were trained to be soldiers but never to lose the humanity in us. Heero, on the other hand, was trained to be a supersoldier - only to complete his mission without any emotional attachment. It is you who awoken the humanity in him. A supersoldier with a heart - that's what I call a perfect soldier."

"I don't love him," Relena said. "I want a divorce."

"Out of question," Treize said, with his tone turned serious. "It will not happen, ever."

"What difference does it make?" Relena asked. "I don't see him. You can still build the future that you envisioned - a world of peace - regardless if Heero and I were married or not."

"You and Heero are meant to be," Treize insisted. "You will understand his love for you. You'll be together with him, and after that, you'll have a child, or maybe two."

Relena turned away from him and buried her face in the pillows. "A child...how does it happen?"

Treize laughed out loud. "Let me show you."

He unbuckled his sword and pulled the long, thin blade from the scabbard. Relena sat up, wondering what he is going to do next.

"When a man and a woman are together," he said as he demonstrated. "It's like the blade and the sheath. They become one just like I slide this sword into the scabbard. It will hurt, but only once. Then, a child will be formed in your belly. He or she will be part of you and him. By then, you two are forever bonded."

Playing with the sword, he pulled out the shining blade again. Examining it, he went on talking to himself. "I received this sword on my sixteenth birthday. It was a gift from Zechs. It never left my side. My hands have been stained with blood. Yet, this sword remained clean and pure, like you are, Relena."

Suddenly, he threw the sword behind him and the blade penetrated through the wall.

"What's the matter?" Relena asked, surprised by his sudden act.

"No worry," Treize comforted her. "Just a mouse."

* * *

On the other side of the wall, Dorothy's hands couldn't stop shaking. The sword nearly pierced her in the eye.

_Just a mouse._

No, the mouse is no other than Princess Relena herself.

And she, Dorothy Catalonia, will kill that mouse.


End file.
